Take my hand
by MillaMaxwell12
Summary: Modern AU! Merthur fic. Inspired by Extra commercial and some of you may know it from youtube -Merlin goes through memories and then Arthur shows up with a surprise- Sweet with fluffy stuff. Oneshot


When Merlin walks through the doors of an art studio and can't help to look at the pictures that were drawn horribly on small pieces of paper that looked as though Arthur was the one who drew them. One piece of paper shown when they first met.

 _Merlin falls over his feet in the hallway and dropped all his books, and papers to the ground, "Shit!" As he as stumbles his hands to get them together. "Of all things, why do I have a curse of clumsy feet...damn feet…." He mumbles to himself but as he was going to grab his last book a pair of shoes stop in front of the book and so said shoes bends down and picks up the book for him._

 _Merlin looks up to see a blond haired, blue-eyed look at him with a crooked smile and he smiles at him back._

" _Thank you...um"_

" _Arthur...Arthur Penn" Says Arthur as he hands Merlin his book._

" _Thank you, Arthur" As Merlin gives him a shy smile as he hugs the book to himself._

" _Your welcome. Um..I gotta go,but hope to see you around, Melin." he says, with a hopeful, shy smile._

" _Oh," As merlin shakes himself from his daze, "Yeah, yeah sure." He says shyly and scratching his neck with a small smile. "See you around, Arthur." and Merlin saw Arthur with a twinkle in his eye and was smiling broadly. Arthur nods his head and he hands Merlin a piece of paper and stumble backwards as he walks away while smiling shyly and turns around to leave. Merlin looks down on the piece of paper and opens it and it had his phone number on it and Merlin smiles shyly but broadly and turns around to walk to his class._

Merlin chuckles at the memory and other memories that were drawn on the small piece of paper's. Then he saw another one with him pointing at the shooting star above and looking at Arthur, smiling.

" _Arthur, look!" he says pointing at the shooting star and turns around to look at Arthur who is smiling at him and chuckling._

" _Yes, Merlin. I see the stars." he says as he wraps his arms Merlin's waist smiling teasingly as he lands he head on Merlin's shoulder but Merlin pouts and huffs._

" _That wasn't what i was talking about prat.." he mumbles to himself but leans more unto Arthur._

" _What was that, idiot?" He said teasingly, "You said you love me?" He laughs as Merlin swatted him on his shoulder._

" _Yeah, keep telling yourself that, prat." As he laughs but he kisses Arthur, "I love you, more than anything in the world. Even if you're a prat forever."_

 _Arthur laughs and hugs him, "And I love you, even if you have those ears." They both laugh and watched the stars._

"Idiot prat says he didn't see the shooting star…" Merlin mumbles to himself but laughs but when he gets to the last picture, he gasps when the last picture shows him gasp when Arthur bends down on one knee and has a ring out.

Merlin turns around and saw Arthur on one knee and has a ring out just like the picture shown. He gasps but starts to smile with watery eyes.

Arthur smiles bigger than anything and he says, "Merlin, I know it's been seven years since we've been together, and i know all these years we had fights and I was stubborn to apologize but there's gonna be more later on. I also know that your the only person who can understand me, love me for who i am, correct me if i am in the wrong or prat, and say you love me with your being and make me smile and show my weakness too. You're my first best friend, my lover who deals with me when i wonder how I've never met you before or when im scared to be alone and you would be there to get me out. I love you with everything and I honestly think I can never live without you, I mean really, who would clean my filthy dirty socks?" I chuckled a little, "But Thats not what I mean, I mean….never mind but would you do the honor, and marry me, Merlin?" He says with a pink shy smile with hopeful and scared voice and eyes.

I look at him and smile, "Yes! Yes,yes! I love you, you prat! Took you long enough!" Merlin cries and smiles at Arthur who beams the whole room and has little tears come out and slips the ring onto his finger and hugs him happily like never before.

"Thank you, and I love you, forever and ever!"


End file.
